


through the walls

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: AU, Hokuto suffers, M/M, Pining, he just loves Taiga so much, who doesn't tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: “Can you please keep it down? It’s the fourth night in a row and I’m trying to study.”He hears a confused and hesitant sound coming from the owner of the beautiful voice and when he looks up, his breath gets caught in his throat.In front of him is his neighbour, a male around the same age as him, blond, dripping wet, slightly embarrassed and obviously not dressed enough.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	through the walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts).



> There was this prompt...  
> Hokuto and Taiga meeting because they're neighbours. Taiga is singing in the shower at night, Hokuto comes to complain because they have really thin walls.
> 
> Talked to [ chocolatecrack](/users/chocolatecrack/) on Twitter about it and then...Then it spiraled. This is the result. 
> 
> It's now 1am and I'm kinda happy I did something productive today.

Staying inside all day maybe wasn’t the ideal for studying and cramming for his exams but it’s not like he could do anything else thanks to the holidays at the moment. He’d love to go out and sit in the library or the usual café he visits and studies there but all those places are either packed full or closed temporarily.

Hokuto sighs as he ruffles his hair in frustration. The stupid pages of his workbooks don’t make any sense - haven’t for the past hours. It feels like he’s been reading the same stuff again and again (which he probably has) and nothing seems to stick to his brain. Nothing feels right. He’s even moved to lay on the floor in frustration.

Then there’s this particular disturbance. 

His neighbour singing in the shower. 

Every time.

The same time every night the past four days.

Hokuto doesn’t mind the singing, in particular - it’s quite nice actually, but the stress from his exam and getting holed up alone in his apartment makes him extra irritable. 

Also who the fuck sings in the shower at 23:15? 

Not even the “only in extreme studying situations coffee” he got from Juri before helps him concentrate and he’s ready to throw his books out the window when his neighbour starts another singing session. 

Part of him wants to know who the fuck got such a gorgeous voice and part of him wants to strangle said person for disturbing him. Said person probably doesn’t even know he’s disturbing him. 

He lets out a frustrated groan before he wills himself up from the floor, puts on his glasses, walking out of his apartment to knock on his neighbour’s door.  
  
They’re the only ones living on the top floor and while the walls are apparently too thin, the floors are thick enough to cover any disturbing sounds from the lower floors. Hokuto can’t remember if he’s met his neighbour or not, but he knows they got this amazing voice, always orders takeout on Fridays and never seem to have any company over. Sometimes he also hears faint sounds of a piano and guitar too. Some kind of musician.

If only they could stop singing in the middle of the night during exam weeks.

The singing is even louder when he steps into the hallway between their apartments and Hokuto stops for a second to just listen. 

The tone is quite high, but not high enough to be female, and the way his neighbour laces the words together as he sings makes Hokuto shiver. Almost as if he’s singing a story, pulling the listeners closer with each word, each syllable, and intonation.

He shakes himself out of it, irritated at himself for getting distracted (but if he’s being honest, his neighbour’s voice is enchanting) before he knocks loudly on the door. 

No answer.

He knocks again, a bit harder. 

The lock of the door opens and it echoes in the hallway and the moment the door opens, Hokuto starts to complain, focusing his tired eyes on the way the door opens, not even looking at the person behind the door.

“Can you please keep it down? It’s the fourth night in a row and I’m trying to study.”

He hears a confused and hesitant sound coming from the owner of the beautiful voice and when he looks up, his breath gets caught in his throat. 

In front of him is his neighbour, a male around the same age as him, blond, dripping wet, slightly embarrassed and obviously not dressed enough. 

The owner of the voice is just as gorgeous as his voice.

“I’m sorry..?” 

Then he tilts his head in confusion, hair dripping with water onto fair skin, and looking at Hokuto as if he’s not quite comprehending the whole situation, and Hokuto almost chokes. He didn’t expect this and right now, he’s not sure if his irritation is because of the disturbance or because his neighbour is fricking stunning. He doesn’t know how to process this newfound information, he just looks at his neighbour before he settles for the option of running back home.

“Please and thanks,” He curtly says before shuffling back into his own apartment. Back to safety.

Four days of anonymous vocal torture and right now, Hokuto definitely regrets knocking on that door. 

He doesn’t need another crisis in his life. 

But his neighbour is simply too attractive to not think about. 

He doesn’t get any studying done that night.

  
When he sleeps that night, he dreams about soft words lingering in the air, dancing in a symphony, each word carefully chosen and executed with precision. He dreams about white bedsheets and running his fingers through blond hair. He dreams about kissing pale skin, leaving subtle marks on it.

By the time he wakes up, he knows he got it bad. 

The next time he goes out to pick up some needed groceries from the nearby supermarket, he takes a look at the door next to his, reading the nameplate carefully. 

_Kyomoto Taiga._

He lets the name roll off his lips a few times before he catches himself, blushing in embarrassment. 

Right. Groceries.

  
Three days pass by before Taiga does it again. 

This time, Hokuto gets irritated for a whole other reason than before. His exam is over already (he thinks he passed) and he shouldn’t be bothered by the singing because he’s doing nothing at the moment but he thinks that maybe that’s the reason. 

He’s doing nothing which makes him imagine Taiga in the shower singing. His imagination let loose and he finds himself way too worked up about the situation than he’d like to admit.

Their first encounter didn’t leave much to imagination and Hokuto groans. All it took was one glance at his neighbour and he fell. Hard.

When he’s not studying, his mind is occupied with Taiga. An unhealthy amount of occupied but he can’t help himself. His neighbour did weird magic on him, spellbound him on sight and made him hopelessly in love with him.

It’s little things like wondering what kind of food Taiga always orders, if he studies or works, what he does besides singing and playing instruments, how he’d look in his everyday clothes and how he’d look in the morning.

He falls asleep to Taiga’s voice through the walls that night.

  
A few more days pass by with Hokuto constantly fighting his Taiga related crisis, still listening every night to the tunes Taiga decides to sing, lulling him to sleep and surprisingly, he sleeps better than he has ever done before.

Then there’s one day when Taiga starts singing in the middle of the day and Hokuto gets confused. He’s been home all day for the past week and he’s never heard Taiga sing this loud during the day. 

He skips over to Taiga’s door without thinking, too focused on seeing the other again and asking why he’s singing now. It’s a stupid question, Taiga can of course sing during the day, but he can’t think of anything else to ask. 

Taiga opens the door after the first knocks and is less confused this time and less embarrassed. 

He’s more handsome and captivating than last time.

His blond hair is the right amount of fluffy and perfectly styled, his body dressed in a white oversized T-shirt and sweatpants and Hokuto wonders how any human being can look good in that but Kyomoto Taiga does. He really does. His heart skips a beat and he blinks, words lost and he stares at Taiga. 

Taiga raises his eyebrows questioningly at him, waiting for him to say something. 

“You’re disturbing my studying again,” he says, regretting the words the moment he says them. It’s not what he wanted to say. He screwed up big time. Screw him and his lack of filter between brain and mouth. 

“Put some headphones on, or better, study somewhere else,” Taiga replies, scrunching his nose in annoyance and Hokuto finds it absolutely adorable and kind of wants to melt on the spot. 

“It doesn’t help,” he almost _whines_ desperately, trying to relay to Taiga that he’s in a very frustrating situation right now but without revealing too much. Of course, Taiga doesn’t get it.

“That’s your problem, not mine.”

Taiga closes the door on him and Hokuto suppresses the sudden urge to tell the other how much he loves him. He might have closed the door in real life but Hokuto kind of wants to tell Taiga how he has opened the doors to his heart as if he owned it, then moving in there without Hokuto’s permission and stubbornly staying despite Hokuto’s first weak attempts to deny he felt anything.

He lets out a defeated whine before crawling back into his apartment, hoping Taiga doesn’t hear him. If he did, he would die of embarrassment. 

  
The night when Taiga sings along to cheesy love songs is the night when Hokuto rides the worst rollercoaster of feelings ever since he admitted to himself how in love he was with Taiga. He connects to the love songs so bad he feels he’s going to cry at the mere mention of confessions, reciprocated love, hugs, and kisses and walks hand in hand during the sunset and cold winter nights together. Taiga sings all about that, totally oblivious to the mass of emotions Hokuto is going through. 

He brings his pillow to his face, burying himself in it, wishing all his feelings away, or for Taiga to walk through the door, sing him to sleep - he doesn’t know what he prefers, feeling like he’s going to combust. Or bury himself alive. Or knock on Taiga’s door.

He decides on the latter. 

Taiga doesn’t even manage to open the door fully before Hokuto speaks up, this time looking straight at him.

“For real, you’re bothering me so much.”

“Excuse me? I haven’t even done anything now? What’s your problem?” Taiga defends himself, ready to knock sense into Hokuto if needed.

“ _You_ ,” Hokuto says with an exasperated groan, almost yelling.

“Me? You have a problem with me? It’s not like I haven’t noticed -” Taiga starts heatedly but gets interrupted as Hokuto continues, words spilling out, finally letting all of his frustration out.

“You're constantly in my head and I can't concentrate, especially when you're singing because it sounds so good, I want to listen to it forever and have you sing me to sleep, and I can also not get the image of you half-naked when we first met out of my mind and it's driving me crazy so please, just please shut up.”

Hokuto wants to get swallowed by the earth after his little outburst, making a pained expression, not sure if it’s it because he’s desperate or embarrassed. Probably a mix of both. All he wants is for Taiga to shut up, leave him and his feelings alone. He also wants Taiga to push him against the door and kiss him senseless. He doesn’t know what he prefers. 

He’s about to flee back into his apartment, hiding from Taiga, throwing away his feelings, planning his moving out, far, far away from Taiga when the blond replies. 

“Make me.”

“Make you what?” He asks, staring at Taiga, wondering what he means. Taiga’s eyes shining bright and intense with something Hokuto recognizes but can’t place. 

“Shut up.”

Then he realizes what Taiga means.

“Oh.”

It’s not an easy feat to take the next step, but Hokuto throws everything aside - logic, reason, reality, and follows his feelings. Embraces the fact that Taiga is blatantly inviting him to mess things up. 

He grabs Taiga by the collar, pulling him close to bring their lips together. 

It’s not quite the best kiss, by far even good, but Hokuto doesn’t mind at all. The moment he feels Taiga’s lips on his, he descends into a separate reality, one where there’s only the two of them and he practically soars when Taiga grabs at him, responding to the kiss. 

Somehow, he ends up pinning Taiga to the wall, kissing him as if he was the only way to stay alive - his air, his blood, his whole soul, his everything. 

He doesn’t mind that he doesn’t know a thing about Taiga, he doesn’t mind him singing in the middle of the night anymore, he doesn’t mind Taiga talking back at him. All that he minds is how perfectly Taiga fits in his arms, how perfectly in synch their lips are, breathing as one, letting the world disappear around them. 

When he runs his fingers through Taiga’s hair (finally), it feels like heaven, so incredibly soft, strands falling between his fingers and when Taiga moans into the kiss at the first unconscious tug, Hokuto completely loses it. 

He pulls back, enough to look Taiga in the eyes and Taiga’s eyes mirror his own emotions.

“I think I love you,” he chokes out, his feelings starting to catch up on him, making him realize how stupid he sounds. How utterly stupid it is to fall in love with your neighbour out of nowhere. Then again, Hokuto has never felt anything concerning Taiga has been normal. 

One look and he was caught. 

He doesn’t believe in fate or destiny that much, but he believes Taiga is special. Fuck Taiga and his impeccable voice, blond hair, bright eyes, literally Taiga’s everything else, making him believe it’s meant to be.

“I know you do,” Taiga says before pulling him back into another kiss, elegant fingers finding their way over Hokuto’s body like they’re home. 

He doesn’t question Taiga at all, only falls into place when they start another dance of emotions, then follows him when he pulls him into his apartment. 

  
That night, he falls asleep with arms wrapped around his body, bedsheets messy and Taiga’s voice whispering softly in his ear, up close and intimate.


End file.
